


Avenger's Oneshot's

by bookaholic4ever



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaholic4ever/pseuds/bookaholic4ever
Summary: One-shots of the Avenger's life. Most of them will be centered around Peter Parker/Spider-Man but other Avengers will be there too. All who appeared in Endgame will be there. I will try to update at least once a week.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

I'll keep this short..

This is a oneshot book and I will not be including:

-Starker

-Stony

-Clintasha (Romantic)

I will however have:

-IronStrange

-Spideychell/Spideypool/Parkner

-MJxShuri

-Stucky

-Pepperony

-Field Trip Fics

-IronDad

-Spiderson

-Superfamily

-Angst

-Drama

-Fluff

-The Avengers being kids

These will mainly revolve around Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Updates will not be regular. But I will try to post at least once a week. This story is also cross-posted on Wattpad under the name: Avenger's Oneshot"s and my account name on Wattpad is : book-aholic4ever. This is also posted on Fanfiction under the username: bookaholic4ever and the name of the story is: Avenger's Oneshot's.

I hope you guys like it. Bye!


	2. The Field Trip of Chaos Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a field Trip to the Tower...Chaos ensues. Featuring Superfamily and Embarrassing Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you like this! Please comment or leave kudos! Part two will be up soon.

Peter was in the last class for the today and was waiting for the day to be finally over. Beside him Ned was actually writing notes, Peter usually did too but today he just couldn't be bothered. He had stayed up in the lab too late yesterday, working on a prosthetic arm he'd almost finished it. He just needed to add a few finishing touches before he was done. This thought excited him and he began sketching some designs for n new model. The bell rang jolting the young vigilante out of his thoughts. He exchanged a relieved look with Ned and hurriedly packed up his stuff, happy to be finally let out.

"Wait! I have an announcement class!" Mr.Harrington shouted to be heard above the din of the students but somehow all of them settled down again. "Okay class so I have very exciting news....we are going to go on a field trip to....Stark Tower!!"

The class erupted in cheers as Peter slammed his head down on the table groaned. Of all the places, it had to be the place where he _lived_ and _worked!_ His Parker Luck was clearly on his way to ruin him today.

Ned patted his friend sympathetically on the back though he didn't quite hide his excitement. "Come on man, how bad can it be, really?" He tried to reassure his friend.

Peter simply threw him a disbelieving look saying, "You don't know them Ned. The Avengers are literally 5 year-old's in adult bodies. They'll go out of their way to embarrass me."

"Man, people would kill to be in your place." Ned says awestruck. I know it feels amazing, sometimes I still have difficulty believing it myself but right about now, it doesn't sound too glamorous. Then my neck tingles a second before Flash slams his hand on my desk and sneers, "Finally, they're going to see what a liar you are, Penis. Then Tony Stark will kick you out and make me his personal intern. Just you wait."

A voice speaks up from behind me, "In your dreams dumbass, you're just jealous of Peter." Flash scoffs but doesn't retaliate choosing to walk away.

I turn to MJ, throwing her a grateful look. She gives me a small smile and middle finger before getting out of her seat and going up to collect her permission slip. Ned goes up excitedly too dragging me behind him, I try to leave discreetly without a slip but Ned notices and smirks smugly grabbing an extra one. Peter rolls his eyes at Ned but puts the slip in his backpack hoping no one would find it but oh, who am I kidding, I live with super spies and super soldiers.

I spot Happy waiting so I turn to Ned and we do our secret handshake before parting ways. Thankfully Flash is still inside meaning Happy doesn't see him. He's kept the bullying a secret because if he's family found out. Let's just say it would involve a LOT of blood, yelling and knives.

Oh shit! Peter thought as another thing occurred to him, Flash would doubtless bully him in the Tower and FRIDAY will send those clips. He just hopes he wouldn't have to give them the 'no killing minors even if they are hurting me' talk. 

Happy notices the absence of kid's rambling today but decides not to comment. Soon enough they reach the Tower and Peter get's out.

As he enters FRIDAY greets him, "Welcome back Peter, Boss says he has some ideas for the suit upgrades. He has been informed of your arrival and wants you to come down straight to the lab."

"Thanks Fri. Tell him I'll be down there in a minute." Peter replies all thoughts about the field trip forgotten for now. He hurries into the elevator and takes Peter up to the Avengers Common Room. He smiles and greets his crazy family as he steps out.

Natasha is on the couch reading, Steve is painting something and Bucky is in the kitchen baking. He waves at them and drops his bag immediately heading to the labs. Natasha reminds him to be up for dinner soon to which he nods and rushes off.

Upon entering the lab the first thing he notices is that Tony has the latest Iron Spider suit out. Peter wants to work on it, he decides to finish his prosthetic later.

* * *

It's dinner time and everyone is joking around as usual. Peter is chatting with Thor about some Asgardian customs when Nat clears her throat grabbing everyone's attention as everyone turns to her and Peter notices the piece of paper dangling in her hand and immediately groans.

Tony seeing this asks, "Hey what's wrong kiddo?" Peter simply points at Nat who passes on the paper as each person reads it a mischievous smirk forms on their faces and they shoot gleeful looks at Peter, which he pointedly ignores.

Once it reaches Tony, his face his blank for a moment before he bursts out laughing. "Oh my God, Peter! I swear only you, kid, only you. Also be aware that we are going to embarrass the heck out of you." Tony answers still laughing. Peter simply rolls his eyes saying, "I know Mr.Stark that's why I already made arrangements for my funeral." The rest don't seem fazed at all quite used to his gen z humor by now, except Steve and Tony sometimes.

"Alright kiddo, I'll have your suit ready." Tony quips back causing the table to erupt into fresh laughter. Peter abruptly stands up, "Alright I'm going just don't go too overboard with it okay?" When Peter is met with smirks he simply sighs accepting his fate.

****Time Skip to the next day on the bus****

Peter slumped down on the bus seat, leaning his head against the cool window staring out at the city outside trying to ignore Flash's taunts and Ned's rambling, don't get him wrong he loves Ned but today he was just miserable. Which did not help his headache. At all. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

Peter was shaken awake by Ned as the bus came to halt near the curb. The students despite passing by it everyday pressed their noses against the glass trying to get a bigger view, all except Peter and MJ that is. Peter quietly whispered, "The Tower was almost completely designed by Pepper." She looked impressed and Peter smirked at her. He was well aware of the fact that Pepper Potts was one of her role models and was determined to have her meet Pepper soon.

Mr.Harrington ushered them all out of the bus, trying to keep them in order and for the most part it worked mainly because the students were busy gawking at the massive building, Peter couldn't blame them it was impressive, but he had grown used to it. The class then stepped into the lobby and even more gasps echoed around the room. It was sleek and modern, the walls were paneled with soft lights and artwork was placed tastefully across the floor.

Then Peter spotted the receptionist Jenny, he smiled at her and she waved back. Peter mouthed I'll talk later and followed the rest of the class. Flash sidled up beside him and sneering at him said, "Hey Penis, ready for your lies to get exposed." Then walked away before Mr Harrington noticed him.

A few seconds later, a new intern I didn't know yet came through holding badges. She looked young, wavy brown hair and blue eyes, She had a clipboard in her hand. Weird I thought usually older interns give the tours. I shrugged it off and saw that I missed her introduction and explanation. Oh well, he knew this all already. She then started handing out badges but stopped when she reached Peter saying, "It says here that you already have a badge." Peter replied, aware of all the eyes on him, "Yes, I intern here." She purses her lips looking slightly skeptical but nods.

She then demonstrates how to walk through the scanner. FRIDAY's metallic voice rings out, "Sarrah Thomas, Level 3: Tour Guide, No weapons detected, Access Cleared." All the students in Peter's class except Peter and MJ jump. Sarrah laughs and says, "Don't worry that's just the Tower's AI FRIDAY. She was created by Mr.Stark himself and will answer your question but will not talk to you willingly unless you have at least level 7 clearance."

One by one the class steps through the scanner FRIDAY announcing the same thing, "Michelle Jones, Level 1, Tour Group, No weapons detected, Access cleared." That is until Peter stepped through. FRIDAY's tone became warmer and much more human, "Peter Parker, Level 10, Personal Intern to Tony Stark, Authorized weapons detected, Access Cleared. Welcome back Peter, would you like me to alert Mr.Star and the team of your arrival?"

Peter's cheeks flush red when FRIDAY says that but watching his class' reaction is completely worth it. Especially Flash who has his mouth open. He then replied to FRIDAY, "I'm sure they already know Fri but thank you."

FRIDAY confirms, "Yes they do. I hope you enjoy your trip Mini-Stark."

With that the AI falls silent. Peter mumbles a quick, "Thanks Fri." before hurrying to join the group, Sarrah is the first to compose herself, "Wow, you must be pretty well known that FRIDAY talked to you." She then hurried them along to the elevator and they come to a halt at The Avenger's museum.

Peter although he works here has never been down here so he looks around and his eyes find a Spider Man exhibit. It has his old suit (How Tony got that, he has no idea, he thought he burnt it), Ned soon joined him and the two read the trivia provided.

Most of the facts certainly were true like:

1.Spider Man is afraid of spiders (Ned had actually fallen to the floor laughing while Peter pouted)

Suddenly Peter's spider sense tingled and told him to move and just in time. The place where he stood was now covered completely in glitter. Some of it had splashed it onto him. Then his enhanced hearing picked up sniggering from the vents,he instantly guessed who the culprit was.

"CLINT! Get down here!" He yelled angrily, his classmates stared at him as if he was crazy but the looks quickly turned to shock as Clint Barton aka Hawkeye dropped down from the vents. "Yes Peter?" He asked innocently.

Peter had balled his hands into fists to prevent himself from punching Clint in front of his classmates. He controlled his voice and said, "Clint don't play innocent or I'll tell Nat that you were the one who painted her knives pink." Clint gasps and exclaims, "You wouldn't!" Peter snarks back, "I won't hesitate bitch!" Thank God Cap wasn't around.

Clint immediately caves, "Okay fine, I'll leave for now and don't tell Nat but I'll come back later. I'll try to keep the embarrassment to a minimum. Bye Pete." Peter sighed and waved goodbye before turning to his open mouthed class. "Let's get going shall we?" Flash threw him another angry glare before they were hurried off again. Peter hoped that the worst was over but he has no idea what the Avengers had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the suspense but....  
> Anyways please comment or leave kudos! And I'll see you again soon.


	3. The Field Trip of Chaos Part II

Peter's class steps out of the elevator and on the Intern labs. Peter is desperately praying that no one notices him before they go in though, Flash roughly grabs Peter by his shoulders and whispers angrily, "I don't know how much you payed them Penis, but I will expose you."

Peter was getting tired of Flash's stupidity and said, "Flash if I'm as poor as you say how would I be able to pay them?" Flash is left speechless and Peter smirks and rejoins the group ignoring Flash's angry stare. 

"Welcome to Stark Industries intern labs. I'm Sam and I will be giving you the tour." Then she spots Peter, "Oh hey Junior! What are you doing here? I thought you had school."

The class turns to stare at him as Peter replies, "Hey Sam! I'm here on a field trip." Sam starts chuckling and says, "Only you Junior, only you. Now, class here we-" She's cut off by one of the interns yelling, "Did I just hear somebody say Junior is here?"

Peter's face turns to absolute dread as all the interns begin yelling, "Junior is here? Where is he?" And there is complete chaos in the lab, finally Peter has had enough and yells, "Guys! Stop yelling!" Immediately everyone freezes and looks at him.

Then Chris one of the interns says, "Sorry Peter, we all just really needed your help. We have our deadlines soon and there's tons of work to finish and we are far from done. Would you mind looking at some projects? You can drop by after school too." The rest of the interns nod.

Peter asks permission from a dumbfounded Mr.Harrington who only nods. As soon as he nods Peter is swept away by the interns. The class watches him surprised as Peter gives advice, correctly solves equations way above their level and talks with the interns. 

A few minutes later someone opens the door. To their shock, it's Dr.Bruce Banner that enters. Being a STEM school they are obviously huge fans of Dr.Banner so they gasp out loud but Dr.Banner doesn't notice them too engrossed in his StarkPad. He looks tired to be honest, his clothes are rumples, messy hair and there are huge bags beneath his eyes. He stops and asks an intern beside him, "Hey I heard Peter was here, where is he?" The class is again surprised.

_Why would THE Bruce Banner be looking for Peter?_ Ned is absolutely elated at the class' reaction and is fanboying himself. MJ though is smirking openly at Flash who is alternating between glaring at her and Peter and fanboying over Dr.Banner.

The intern points Peter out, Bruce raises his voice slightly and calls out, "Hey Peter! Could you look this over for me?" Peter looks up and is surprised for a second at seeing Bruce here but hurries over.

"Hey Bruce! What happened?" He eagerly asks. He hasn't seen Bruce in a while as Bruce was busy working on a project. "Nothing Peter, just wanted you to check this over." And he hands the StarkPad to Peter. It is then that he notices the tour group. Sarrah silently asks him if he would like to answer some questions so Bruce agrees and heads over. Peter absentmindedly following.

The class' expressions turn to awe as Bruce greets them and tells that they can ask questions. One by one everyone puts their hands up. "You" He points to a girl in the front row.

Cindy asks, "Does the experiment with gamma radiation cause any other problems in your life except for turning out into hulk?" Bruce thinks for a moment before replying, "As far as I know there are no problems." Then he points at Flash, who asks, "How do you know Pen-Peter?"

Bruce narrows his eyes slightly at him and says, "Peter is quite a brilliant kid and is Tony's personal intern so I have worked with him many times before." Flash shuts up. After that 2 or 3 more questions are asked and Peter interrupts, "Hey Bruce! Its all perfect except a small mistake which I'm surprised you didn't find earlier." Peter then narrows his eyes at Bruce who squirms under his gaze knowing exactly what he's done.

Peter sighs then asks, "Bruce how much sleep did you get?" Bruce meekly replies, "Six hours..."

Peter raises an eyebrow in a way creepily similar to Tony. When Bruce doesn't reply FRIDAY says, "Dr.Banner has slept for 6 hours in the past three days." Bruce glares at the ceiling but Peter exhales and says, "Bruce, I'm confiscating the project until you eat a decent meal, shower and sleep for at least 8 hours. And there is no way you are getting it back this time."

Mr.Harrington and the class gasps shocked as Peter orders him. Mr.Harrington speaks up, "Mr.Parker apologize to Dr.Banner at once," Before he can continue Bruce interrupts saying, "No,no Junior is right, I really do need to improve my sleep schedule." 

Peter smirks and says, "That's right, I'll see you later Bruce." He then once again turns to the class who has their jaws hanging open. He doesn't respond to them instead going to Ned and MJ. Ned immediately begins rambling how cool he looked whereas MJ gives him a small smile. Sarrah once again ushers them to the elevators. Flash sidles up to him saying, "Oi! I know just how you payed you whore!" Peter is stunned, how does Flash even come up with this.

MJ who heard responds, "He's nothing like you Eugene, if anyone had to suck dicks to get here it would be you." Flash turns beet red and hurries into the cafeteria where they arrived to eat. It was huge and Peter hoped in vain that they would leave him alone at least for now. But no such luck was in Peter's day because as soon as Peter sat down with Ned and MJ, Thor had come striding in accompanied by a smirking Wanda. The class watches them in awe as Thor booms, "Peter, son of Parker, we have brought you food." Waving around the lunch box. 

Peter who is now red in the face grabs it from Thor's hand and sets it down. He opens it to reveal some Russian dish which Nat makes and he loves but which for the life of him, he can't pronounce. He happily eats it, at least something is good. Wanda drops down beside him putting an arm around him. Thor is off answering everyone's questions and eating poptarts. Wanda just smiles at him and says, "So who's this Flash guy?" Peter almost chokes on his food but hastily swallows down the bite.

"No-no one important, just a classmate, "He stutters out but Wanda knows, FRIDAY had sent today's footage to every Avenger in the Tower, and when they found out Peter was being bullied. Well let's just say Steve ever the voice of reason had to stop them all from killing a minor.

Wanda simply raises and eyebrow at him, "C'mon Peter you didn't think we'd know?" Peter just sighs, "Okay but please don't kill anyone." Wanda smirks at him, "No promises brother, you know how Tony is."

Just then Bucky strides into the room, long hair wound up in a bun and a pink 'Kiss the Cook' apron tied around his waist. He is holding a tray full of cookies and is marching straight towards Peter and Co. The cafeteria goes completely silent as he sits down on Peter's other side. He says, "Hey Junior, I made your favorite." Peter instantly brightens up and grabs a cookie. He has just taken a bite when Flash stupidly yells, "How much did he pay you huh?" 

Bucky calmly says, although his eyes look downright murderous, "He did not pay us anything. He is Stark's personal intern and we all love working with him. So you had better shut up or you won't live to see another day." At the end Flash looks as white as a sheet and terrified. He sulks into a corner of the room. Bucky then smiles at Peter, "You are staying here after school Baby Stark, the principal has already been informed. And we are also having a discussion tonight at dinner. Now Thor and Wanda, let's go."

Peter drops his head onto the table straight up ignoring his classmates' whispers, Ned smiles at him sympathetically while still gushing, "Dude, the winter soldier himself came down to give you cookies. What even is your life man!" Peter nods at the last sentence though.

About 20 minutes of uncomfortable stares later, Sarrah takes them out quickly. She looks slightly flustered as she says, "There has been a change of plans. We have a Q and A with the Avengers now. You guys are lucky no tour group has ever done this."

By that time they have already entered the conference room. Peter glances at the stage, all the Avengers are already present and look ready to commit a murder. He discreetly tries to tell them to not do anything over the top but they obviously ignore the warning after waving at him of course.

He picks a seat with Ned and MJ in a corner of the front row, just in case it turns out necessary that he has to stop a murder. Tony greets them in his expensive three piece Armani suit, black shades, and perfectly styled hair, "Hello Midtown High, you are getting the exclusive chance of a question and answer with the Avengers, please ask your questions one by one."

Several hands shoot up in the air. Tony points to MJ, who asks, "My question is to Ms.Romanoff and Miss.Maximoff. Is it difficult being a female in a team which consists mostly of males?" 

Natasha answers, "No, these guys do not judge us based upon that and I can rightfully say that they drink their respect women juice daily." The last part is directed at Peter who cracks a smile. The others though are slightly confused. "Next question please." Tony says and they answer some questions about missions, hobbies and other stuff until he asks Flash, who asks, "How can a high school student get an internship here?"

Tony calmly answers, "We do not take high school interns, Eugene but Peter here was handpicked by myself. I saw his talent and took him in. Now, you are lucky Peter is nice and won't allow us to murder you but rest assured that if you even look at him the wrong way, I will blast you to the ground. Clear?"

Even the class looks slightly scared except for Ned and MJ who are obviously enjoying the show and Peter who has buried his face in his hands. Flash looks like he is going to pee his pants slowly nods and sits down. Tony then flashes them a paparazzi smile and dismisses them, but adds, "Oh and teach, Peter will be staying here. It's already cleared with the school."

Ned and MJ wave at him as they leave. His classmates simply avoiding him but he knows that as soon as he goes to school on Monday he is going to be bombarded by questions but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. As long as he had his family he would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the second part. Thank you for all the kudos! Please tell me what you thought. I'll see you next time!


	4. A Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the kudos! Another one for you, hope you enjoy it. Please read and comment
> 
> Happy reading!

"Hey Penis! This your bed?" Flash asked pointing at the couch in Peter and May's apartment. Peter simply rolled his eyes, while MJ retorted,

"Eugene are you that blind or are you just dumb? This is the exact reason you are an alternate while Peter is actually _on_ the team."

Peter snickered silently, the others though were laughing openly. Ned was the loudest and a red-faced Flash said, "Shut up Fatso, at least I'm better than you."

This time Peter was the one who defended him, "Get creative with your insults Flash, now sit down, we have practice to do." He said the last part nodding towards MJ who was throwing him a death glare.

Flash silently sat down on the floor, not brave enough to open his mouth. Most of the team was sitting on the floor, and four of them sat on the couches.

About an hour and a dozen questions later, most of them had spread out and there were wrappers littering the floor. Peter although was worried about May, she had gone to her chemo session. Peter really had wanted to go with her but May refused to let him see her like that.

She had been diagnosed with Stage II breast cancer a week ago. Peter's friends could see Peter's worry and MJ didn't call on him too often either.

Another half hour later everyone was enjoying themselves MJ was mixing up the questions which was more fun than doing the same subject. Suddenly there was the sound of front door opening and someone entering. Everyone went quiet and Peter slowly got up and the mysterious person rounded the corner and came in view of the living room.

The class' jaws dropped in shock. It was Tony Freaking Stark at Peter Parker's apartment. What!? Flash was gaping, while Ned and MJ weren't that surprised. Peter hurriedly asked, "Hey Mr Stark, what's the emergency?"

Tony standing in his usual three piece suit and shades, said, "I mean I know trouble usually follows me but-" Peter opens his mouth to cut him off but Tony removes his shades and making direct eye contact with Peter continues, "And it's Tony Underoos, for the 100th time."

Peter simply rolls his eyes and says, "Fine! Tony! Okay? Well May gave you that key for emergency so…"

Peter's friends are still in shock and the kinda sorta father-son duo are oblivious to the people around them. Tony replies, "Well doesn't spending time with you count as an emergency?"

At that Peter ducked his head down, blushing slightly. Tony undeterred continues, "You cancelled lab night last week with me, then yesterday with Bruce too, everything okay kiddo?"

The AcaDec team, especially Flash, are surprised, "So he was telling the truth?" Somebody whispers but neither Tony nor Peter pay them any attention. Peter avoiding Tony's eyes and slumping shoulders, Tony looking concerned at his kid.

Peter takes a small breath and begins, "It's May…" Tony doesn't allow him to say anything else, leading him to the couch and sitting him down. MJ thankfully had ushered the team away and they were waiting in Peter's bedroom.

On the couch, Peter was sitting cross-legged and was staring at his hands, tears pricked the corner of his eyes, Tony had an arm around him and Peter leaned into his mentor's touch. Tony smiled softly but the worry never left his face.

Peter exhaled heavily and started, "She-she has cancer, breast cancer, stage II." Tony is shocked for a moment before looking down at his kid.

Peter had lost so much in his life, the universe really had dealt him a shittier hand. Still the boy kept smiling and making everyone happy, looking at Peter's scrunched up face now, broke his heart.

He gathered Peter in his arms wrapping him securely. He felt a few tears escape and soothingly rubbed his back. Suddenly it was as if a dam broke, Peter started sobbing in Tony's chest, burying his face in Tony's shirt. Tony carded his hands through Peter's hair knowing it sooths him.

To the billionaires surprise his eyes are slightly wet too. He had to admit the Parkers had grown on him and he vowed to give May the best care possible. He felt eyes on them and looked up to see, Peter's team standing there watching them surprised. He raised his hand slightly and motioned them to go in an be quiet, the class complied.

"Holy Shit! How does Parker know him?" Flash mutters. The entire class is once again flabbergasted as they saw Tony Stark comforting Peter Parker like a father would and most of them had also noticed the billionaire's wet eyes but decided to keep quiet about it.

Peter had cried himself out in 10 minutes and now lay slumped comfortably against Tony, after a minute of quiet Tony whispered, "We'll figure it out Underoos, and I'll be with you every step of the way. Now, how about some dinner?"

Peter replies, "Yeah, dinner and sounds good." And then as Tony stands up and almost leaves Peter sincerely says, "And thank you Tony." The _for everything_ is left unsaid but both understand it.

Tony then smiled and said, "Anything for you squirt, now want your friends to stay over for dinner?" Tony smirked watching Peter's eyes widen as he cursed.

"Shit! I completely forgot about them. Now they're going to hate me and I'm-I'm going to ki-kicked off the team and, and-" Tony cuts Peter off, "Hey, hey. Pete, listen, breath, calm down. In and out, in and out. Yeah that's right."

Peter calms down quickly, "Sorry for tha-you know what I'm going to call them." He yells at his friends to come out. Most of them have processed it but some are still in shock, like Flash. Ned and MJ come protectively by his side and Tony looks at MJ and throws him a discreet wink.

Peter feels a blush creeping on his face as he mouths 'shut up!' to his da-no mentor. He tells himself firmly. The team all occupy their previous positions on the couch and floor.

Then Tony asks, "What do you want for dinner, guys?" And all hell breaks loose, again. Peter silently whispers to Tony, "Can we have your nonna's spaghetti the next time, I'm at the Tower?"

Amid the din the two hadn't noticed that the class had quieted down again and Peter pouted, "Per favore Papa?"

Both of them froze immediately, but then an astonished and embarrassed Peter watched as a brilliant, happy smile lit the man's face and he softly replied, "Qualunque cosa tu voglia bambino, ma solo se aiuti." The class was thoroughly confused now.

Peter too smiled a bright smile, one that melted the billionaire's heart. Then Peter replied, "Certo che mi piacerebbe! Adesso possiamo mangiare la pizza, io prendo la mia solita."

Tony laughs, "Sì Peter, ora prendi una penna e chiedi anche agli altri." Peter jumps up and grabs a pen and paper lying nearby and asks everyone their pizza's. One by one they order and once they're done they slowly start chatting with Tony, and asking him questions.

Half an hour of questions later, the pizza arrives. Peter and Tony answer the door and get the huge stack of pizzas inside, distributing them to their owners. No one thankfully noticed that Peter ate 2 pizzas by himself.

Soon after a few more questions and a surprise apology from Flash (Peter wasn't going to forgive him just yet, he had bullied Peter for a long time) they all left, leaving Tony and Peter to the silent apartment.

Both of them made no move from the couch. Peter slowly leaning more and more on Tony, till he was half on top of the billionaire, snuggled to his chest, feeling safe with his father's arm around him, he whispered softly, "Buonanotte papa."  
Tony felt yet another smile tug at his lips as he softly kissed Peter's forehead and replied, "Buonanotte bambino."

Within a minute he was fast asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So like it? Tell me what you thought. I'm not sure when I'll update again but I'll try to do it soon. Please Read and Review!
> 
> Also sorry if the Italian is wrong, I copied it from google translate.
> 
> Bye!


	5. Agent Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in class when he gets a call from Nick Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you for the kudos! I hope you will like this one!

**A/N Hey guys! This is kind of a crack fic. Hope you enjoy!**

**Backstory: Peter is Spider Man + SHIELD Agent.**

Peter was sitting with his head on the desk, incredibly exhausted. He’d just come back from a mission and despite all the sleep he’d got he was _tired_. Mr Harrington droning about electrons didn’t really help the matter.

Ned and MJ who were sitting on either side of him had taken to poking him regularly when his head drooped too much so that he wouldn’t fall asleep.

Suddenly he jumped as his phone rang loudly in the now silent classroom. Mr Harrington eyed him disapprovingly, and he cursed under his breath, it had to be Tony, he was the only one who could override his phone when he was silent.

As per the classroom rules he had to answer it on speakerphone, he knew it was pointless to argue. He could only hope Tony wouldn’t embarrass him too much. He answered the phone and to his surprise it was Fury speaking.

“Agent Parker there’s an emergency mission to Russia-“

Peter heard the silent gasps of his classmates and cursed colourfully, welp, there went his identity. He cut Fury off, “Fury can’t this wait, right now I’m in class and you are on speakerphone.”

There’s a pause and then, “Agent Parker why am I on speaker?” He doesn’t sound angry but rather amused, Peter counts this as a win and casually replies, “Well Director you were the one who called in the middle of class.”

The class, Flash especially is watching the interaction, open mouthed.

Fury replies, “Why couldn’t you keep it on silent then?”

Peter drawls, “Not my mistake Fury, it was on silent, till you used Tony’s override code, which I still don’t know how you got.”

There is a moment’s silence, then, “You win Parker but your cover’s blown anyway, might as well roll with it.”

Peter had taken to completely ignore his class and had gone into work mode, standing straighter and taller, talking more crisply and sharply. There were a few whispers from the girls, at this change, which Peter chose to ignore.

Fury’s voice too answered sharply, “Full briefing will be done on the jet, you are being accompanied by Iron Man and Black Widow. It will take 5 days minimum. Simple recon mission but be prepared for a fight. The target is a HYDRA base with suspected alien tech. Communications to HQ will be cut off as soon as you step on the jet. You will find your weapons, clothes, disguises on the jet. Do well Agent Parker.” Peter nodded along.

“Yes Director Fury, what is the ETA of the jet?”

Fury replied, “1 minute and 5 seconds Agent Parker. Be ready.” And he hung up.

Peter still ignoring his class said to Ned, “Take my homework for me will you?” Ned nodded still staring shocked. He was a little hurt but understood. Peter quickly ripped of his clothes revealing his form fitting SHIELD suit. Some of the girls swooned over him, Flash just gasped, “How the fuck?”

Peter then turned to them, his glare cold and a dagger hanging casually by his side and threatened, “Breath a word of this to anyone and you will cease to exist, no one will ever find your body.”

Everyone nodded, really scared, no one had seen Peter look so scary, but now, he scared the shit out of them with those muscles and the dagger. At the sound of a jet approaching, he shot them a last sickly sweet smile that promised them a world of pain if they did anything wrong, then turned around, and jumped out of an open window.

They leaned forward to see him land perfectly on the jet and a hatch opened on the side through which Peter dropped in. And the jet flew off, leaving behind still dumbfounded class and a teacher who honestly deserved a pay rise after everything. Ned and MJ were snickering looking at Flash, who looked in shock and was repeating what sounded like, “Oh my gods, I bullied a SHIELD Agent, oh my god, he could have killed me easily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought! Bye!


	6. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Merry Christmas to all of you guys!! I hope you guys have a blast today!! And here’s a Christmas special!! I love you 3000 <3!!  
> Please tell me what you thought and thank you for all the kudos and comments!!

“Wake up guys! It’s Christmas! Come on we have presents!”

On the morning of the 25th of December the residents of Avenger’s Tower were woken up by the yelling of one Clint Barton. He was running up and down the hallways waking everyone up. He barged into Natasha’s room,

“C’mon Tasha it’s Christmas!! Merry Christmas!” The redhead fondly rolled her eyes and replied,

“Merry Christmas Clint! Now, harass someone else, I’ll be down soon.” Clint didn’t need to be told twice as he ran out of the room and settled into the common room, and grinned evilly at his plan.

JARVIS would start playing Christmas Carols at top volume till the person came downstairs and soon everyone was down in their PJ’s a bit mad at Clint but forgave him in the spirit of Christmas. [Oh, who were they kidding, they’d decided to get revenge later due to the glares thrown their way by Natasha]

The common room was heavily decorated in shades of red and green by Thor who claimed Christmas as his favourite Midgardian festival and wanted to _help_ with the decorations. The Christmas tree stood tall so laden with decorations that you almost couldn’t see the actual branches of the tree.

Decorating the tree was a messy process with Clint, Tony and Sam tripping over the lights no less than 5 times each. With a truly hilarious picture of Tony and Clint falling down together in a jumble of limbs ending with a rather compromising position which had given other’s a lot of blackmail.

The star on top of the tree was a whole another debacle, some arguments that took place:

“Tony, no you will _not_ put an Iron Man helmet on top of the tree!”

“But Pepper…”

“NO Tony.”

“Fine. But then Clint can’t put anything either.”

“Works.”

“Hey! Excuse me! You can’t take away my-“

“If I can’t put an Iron Man helmet then you can’t either.”

“Tony, Clint shut up. Everyone knows we putting the Shield on top.”

“Oh _God_ Steve not you too.”

“Then I demand Mjolnir to be put at the top, good friends!”

“Stop it guys! Now Hulk wants something too!”

“Enough!”

The star ended up being a beautiful golden star made by Natasha. Everyone agreed that it looked quite pretty.

Soon everyone was chatting curled into blankets with cups of hot chocolate, courtesy of Tony, believe it or not the man _could_ cook and bake. Also the hot chocolate tasted heavenly and nobody was complaining.

“So he ran in there, hoping I’d follow and tripped one of his own traps and-“

“I think they get it Tony.” A pouting Clint said as Tony was recounting one of the Archer’s many failed attempts to prank him. The next half hour was spent with many retellings of some embarrassing stories, including a story told by Rhodey where he and Tony had almost got expelled for hacking into the Pentagon while completely drunk.

The crowd favourite and the one that everyone laughed the hardest at was told by Natasha about one of her missions with Clint in Vegas. By the time she had finished nearly everyone was rolling around the floor laughing except for a chuckling Natasha and a once again pouting Clint.

That came to an end however when Clint excitedly yelled, “Presents!!” It may come as a surprise to many but the Earth’s mightiest heroes are completely kids at heart, so obviously there was a mad rush as everyone fought over their presents.

After a lot of scrambling, yelling and cursing everyone finally settled back onto their places as they opened the gifts.

The lights on the overly decorated Christmas tree shone on their faces, excitement and joy reflected in each and every one.

Tony paused for a moment looking around the room, Thor was loudly asking questions about Christmas to Bruce who was trying his best to reply. Clint and Sam were comparing their presents like the four year olds they were.

Bucky was looking through one of his presents with a small smile, as though sensing he was being watched he raised his eyes and locked them on Tony’s giving the man a grateful smile, Tony simply smiled back happy that Bucky like his present.

Tony once again allowed his eyes to roam his crazy new family. They might be different but they worked well together, and loved each other and that was all they needed.

“Clint! What the Hell, give back my chocolates, Clint! Get back here!” Sam yelled as he tried to take back his chocolates. They squabble over the chocolates until an exasperated Natasha divided them between the two. It was quiet for a while as they all looked through their presents until…

“Tony I-thank you,” It was Natasha who said this in a surprisingly soft and choked voice, she was looking at a picture but covered it before anyone else could see. To everyone’s surprise, she got up and gave a tight hug to the billionaire and said, “Thank you Tony, this is the best present I’ve ever received.”

Tony simply replied, “No problem Tashy-Washy. Merry Christmas.” He gave her a peck on the cheek as she pulled away. At the other’s curious glances, Tony just gave a mysterious smile. Nat didn’t reveal anything either.

Then their attention was diverted by another happy yell, “I love them! Thank you Rhodes!” and Clint shot off from the room clutching a hawkeye pyjama onesie.

Rhodey simply chuckled and said, “I got one for everyone. Some are custom made too.” And at once there was a mad dash to get out of the room and change into those pyjamas. Once everyone settled again, this time with spiked eggnog, they began arguing over the Christmas movie to watch.

“Come one The Grinch is the best.”

“No, let’s watch Home Alone.” Tony of course

“Love Actually please.”

“No, the Grinch is the best.”

“We are watching A Christmas Carol.”

“Ew, why that, I _hate_ it.”

“Hey! Don’t insult it!”

“Guysss Home Alone.”

“Tony if you don’t shut up, I will shove this candy cane so-“

“Okay enough cursing, it’s Christmas!”

“But Home Al-“

“Tony!”

After another half an hour of arguing, Pepper ended the argument by threatening to use her new heels which had knives hidden in them (gifted by Tony) on them to make them shut up.

In the end a list was made, consisting of everyone’s favourites and they all settled on the largest couch, huddling together. Thor and Steve were sprawled on a separate couch, Bucky was sitting on the floor with his head on Steve’s lap. Tony had pepper curled up on one side with Nat’s head occupying his lap, Nat in turn had her legs on Clint’s lap, who was leaning on Rhodey. Sam was sitting by Rhodey’s legs, there were mountains of blankets and the food that was sitting on the coffee table was soon polished off, but nobody could be bothered to get up and restock it.

The first movie on their list was Home Alone on Tony’s insistence. Everyone reluctantly agreed though Thor was the one most excited to watch all the movies. He kept yelling questions with Tony and Clint alternatively shutting him by throwing food at him, which he caught of course.

They next watched The Grinch followed by A Christmas Carol. By this time nearly everyone had fallen asleep. The common room was a mess, with stuff and wrapping paper, decorations and tape, plates, bowls and glasses lying around. Tony looked around once making sure everyone was asleep. Then carefully got up without disturbing anyone.

He quietly tip toed out of the room, taking his phone out and dialled a number quickly. It rang a few times before the person on the other end picked up.

Tony grinned as he said, “Merry Christmas Uncle N-“ but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a huge crash coming from the living room. Tony swore loudly but a gruff yet gentle voice cut him off, “Merry Christmas to you too Tony, now go see what those idiots did. I’ll see you later.”

Tony added a quiet, “Night, I’ll see you later.” Before hanging up and he dashed into the living room to see what the commotion was all about. Turns out people were trying to eavesdrop and in the rush to hear what was going on someone (Everyone was pointedly looking at Clint who simply grinned) tripped and landed on the plates.

“And you call yourself a spy Barton?” Tony teased. They stayed up the rest of the night talking and relieving memories. JARVIS took a lot of pictures that night added into ‘My crazy family’ file on Tony’s private server. Needless to say it was one of the best Christmas day any one of them had had. Maybe most of them didn’t have loving families or childhoods but together they had found a new family which had every type of crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....what did you think??


	7. The One Where Peter is Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Thank you for the kudos and comments! Hope you like this one.  
> Warning: BAMF!Peter ;)  
> Also sorry for the crap title I couldn’t think of any other. If you have any ideas please do comment and help a fellow author out.

Peter and his class were on the school bus. They were on a field trip to Stark Tower, now usually Peter might be horrified at the thought and facing the embarrassment but right now he was just plain worried. The Avengers (Yes, he kind of lived with them) were on a mission, he wasn’t allowed since the mission was really dangerous.

It had been 3 weeks and there was radio silence from the team, the mission was supposed to last only a week so to say Peter was worried would be an extreme understatement. He had been trying to trace their location but they had gone completely off the radar. Ned and MJ had tried to distract him but it didn’t work, everyone in the school could easily see that Peter was a little off and they didn’t bother him much.

Flash was the only who didn’t seem to get it, nevertheless Peter simply ignored him, which annoyed Flash even further. Peter’s frustration was building and he was close to snapping. Which happened when Flash said, “Penis, here is going to introduce us to his best friend Tony Stark, aren’t you Parker?”

His minions gave little laughs and Peter without even looking away from his phone snapped, “Honestly Eugene shut up, you’re lowering the IQ of the whole street.”

The bus went quiet for a second as exclamations of ‘oooh’ and ‘Burn!!” went around. Flash fuming with anger replied, “Shut up Penis, you should have just killed yourself. No one wants you anyway.”

Peter had to admit that stung a little but he knew he had a family that loved him and people who cared for him so he threw it off and retorted, “Honestly Eugene if I wanted to kill myself I’d climb up to your Ego and jump down to your IQ level.”

Flash snapped his mouth shut, speechless as chants of ‘do you need some water Flash?” and “Ooohh damn Flash, you just got roasted.”

Ned smirked and gave a fist bump to Peter, who replied in kind, even MJ turned and said, “Nice loser, didn’t know you had it in you.” And turned back to her book. Peter stared at her in shock for a second before a furious blush overtook his cheeks, MJ _the_ MJ had actually complimented him.

Ned leaned over quietly and said, “Just ask her out already Peter.”

Peter’s cheeks heated up even more but luckily he was saved by Mr Harrington announcing that they had arrived. They were quickly ushered out and Peter’s worry returned full force. Ned tried distracting him by asking him questions and gushing about the tower but Peter gave only half-hearted replies so Ned stopped.

Peter feeling extremely guilty now said, “I’m sorry Ned it’s just-“

Ned put a calm hand on Peter’s shoulder saying, “Don’t worry man, I get it. You’re just worried, but try to calm down, they’ll be alright, yeah?”

Peter nodded grateful for his friend and shot him a smile to which Ned nodded back but then they had to focus to the front again as the tour guide (who Peter knew was Harry) stepped forward.

After confirming with Mr Harrington that this was indeed Midtown High, Harry began, “Hello Midtown, welcome to Stark Industries, I’m Harry and I’ll be your tour guide for the day. I’ll tell you more once we step through the scanner. I have your badges here,” he gestured to the box in his hands, “Please come up once I call your name. These are guest level badges and will expire as soon as the tour ends.”

He called up Peter’s classmates one by one and once he’d given all the badges said, “Now please keep them visible at all times, our head of security is a stickler for that rule. Is there anyone here who did not receive a badge?”

Thankfully everyone too busy in admiring their own badges had failed to notice that Peter already had his. It was a personalized red-and-gold Level 10 pass. He clipped it to his jacket and chuckled at Ned who was examining his own badge, exclaiming how cool it was.

Harry cleared his throat to gain their attention again, “All right now please step through the scanner and swipe your badge like so.” He demonstrated and as he stepped through FRIDAY’s voice rang out,

“Harry Thomas, Level 3, tour guide, no weapons detected, access cleared.” This startled almost all of his class except him and MJ. He stifled a laugh at Flash’s scared face.

Harry calmly explained, “Don’t worry that was FRIDAY, Mr Stark’s AI, she has eyes and ears everywhere in this building. Now step through one by one.”

Flash obviously pushed his way to the front and proudly swiped his badge and swaggered over the scanner. FRIDAY’s metallic voice rang out, “Eugene Thompson, Level 1, tour group, no weapons detected, access cleared.” She droned in the same way about the rest of the class until Peter.

When Peter stepped through FRIDAY’s voice became noticeably warmer and she said, “Peter Parker, Level 10 All-Access, Authorized weapons detected, access cleared. Welcome back Peter, there still is not a trace of the team,”

Peter sighed, forgetting about his class, and replied, “All right Fri, inform me if appear back under the radar, will ya?”

FRIDAY replied, “Will do Mini-Boss. Have a good tour.” Peter ducked his head having forgotten about his classmates who were looking at him open mouthed. Flash looked especially angry and was about to say something when Peter snapped, “Flash do shut up, and mind your own business for once.”

Flash rolled his eyes at him and Peter once again retorted, “Yeah, keep rolling your eyes, maybe you’ll find a brain back there.”

Harry had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop laughing while the others openly laughed at Flash’s red face. Peter simply let a smirk rest on his face. After a minute Harry composed himself and hurried them onto the elevator and they arrived at the Avenger’s museum.

Harry told them they had half hour to look around, before they proceeded. While the rest if the class dispersed away, talking excitedly, Peter wandered off on his own, texting FRIDAY for any updates, when she replied negative, he went to the iron man case where Ned was standing and began reading the trivia.

One of the facts almost made him cry and that was:

-Spider-Man is Iron Man’s favourite Avenger.

He turned away and began looking at the history of SI he had heard bits and pieces from Tony but now he read the full story. Just as he finished, Harry called them back.

Once they had all gathered around him Harry said, “Alright next we are going to the intern labs, then we will have lunch and then some other places, so let’s hurry up.”

They all stepped into the elevator again and FRIDAY took them to the Intern labs. As soon as they stepped out, the class was in awe of the labs but Peter knew they had been cleaned for tours, at other times, the labs were a nightmare to navigate.

He discreetly waved at a few of his friends among the interns, who waved back. His class, even Mr Harrington was staring around in wonder, he couldn’t blame them, the lab was full of projects of various types, there were holograms open on nearly every desk and the board was filled with a number of equations which Peter had no difficulty in solving.

“This is Ms Jamila Singh, the head for interns, here at SI. She will brief you a little and you can ask her questions later.

Jamila was a really nice Indian woman, who took care of all the interns as though they were her kids, everyone loved her, including Peter. She briefed them about the sort of job interns here do and then started the questioning.

Flash obviously rose his hand the fastest and with an evil grin aimed at Peter asked, “Do you take high school interns?”

Jamila smiled, “No, but there is Mr Stark’s personal intern, who is in high school. He works mostly in the private labs with Mr Stark.”

Flash looked shocked for a second but recovered quickly and asked, “So what’s his name then?”

Jamila laughed and answered, “Peter, Peter Parker, he’s everyone’s favourite here.”

The class as one turned to Peter who was trying to avoid the stares but Jamila spotted him, “Peter! I didn’t know this was your class, why didn’t you tell?”

Peter gave her his famous puppy dog eyes and the mischievous glint in her eyes went out and she caved, “Alright fine,” then turned behind where shouts of “Peter’s here?” “Where’s Junior, I need him.” Could be heard.

Jamila shouted to be heard, “Listen up guys, Peter here is on a trip, so shut up, he’ll drop by later.” And she winked at him. Peter simply groaned as his classmates looked ready to burst with questions.

Fortunately the next announcement sounded better to the class and they decided to grill him later. They were set free to explore the labs and although Flash kept shooting him dirty glares that promised revenge later, Peter simply ignored him.

Then they headed to the courtyard outside for lunch, the courtyard was beautiful with an amazing view of New York to enjoy while you ate, it was also popular because sometimes the Avenger’s jet landed here instead of the private helipad due to repairs.

Peter, Ned and MJ were enjoying their lunch when Peter’s ears picked up a whirring sound, he looked up and sure enough in the distance he saw the familiar Quinjet heading this way, Peter stood up looking at it transfixed.

His heart was beating impossibly fast as he hoped that everyone was alright, he stood there frozen to the spot as the jet hovered for a moment before landing. The ramps lowered quickly and everyone rushed to see the Avengers.

Once Peter saw them, he winced, they looked in pretty bad shape, Natasha and Clint were clearing the way and what made Peter pale came next.

Tony Stark held up between Captain America and Winter Soldier looked like dead weight. He had a gash on his forehead and dark stains were on his shirt around the torso. Peter’s eyes widened and he rushed off towards them ignoring his teacher and the others.

Harry told them to let him go, and they watched as Peter said something to Clint and Natasha before hurrying over to where Captain America and Winter Soldier were. To their astonishment the Winter Soldier dropped one of Tony’s arm and let Peter take him. They could see how worried he was even from here. He was shooting rapid fire questions at Captain America and the others who were answering.

“What happened Uncle Steve?” Peter asked, glancing at his mentor’s pale face.

Steve answered, “We were trapped in a HYDRA base, don’t ask anything else let’s hurry him to the medbay. Bruce hopefully has I prepped.”

Peter nodded as they hurried their pace. The class watched them rush out. Harry simply said, “Peter will join us later. Now finish your lunch, we have a schedule to keep.”

All of them hurriedly finished their lunch, while still whispering about Peter and how close he seemed to the Avengers, Flash was noticeably silent and was sulking in a corner, which Ned and MJ smirked at.

Harry then once again led them to some higher level labs but before they entered he said, “Okay, so these are higher levels and have some confidential stuff, so please keep your phones inside, even if you take a picture it will be deleted by FRIDAY. Now, you have all signed NDA’s prior to coming here, so whatever you see in here will not be repeated if SI catches wind of it, you will be sued to the ground.”

The group of teens nodded excitedly, and they entered the labs once again swiping their passes. It was filled to the brim with gadgets of various kinds and a display showed all the best projects, to the class’ surprise many of them had the name of Peter Parker.

Harry chuckled at their surprise, “Boss man is really proud of Peter, and loves showing him off. Fair considering the kid’s practically a genius and has a higher IQ than Bruce Banner and Mr Stark himself.”

This had their jaws hanging open, sure everyone knew that Peter was the smartest but _this_ level, it was insane. Even MJ was impressed and _that_ was saying something since the girl was particularly difficult to impress.

It soon slipped their minds though when they were shown the tech, as they were from a STEM school so they asked about a million questions obviously. Soon though Harry clapped his hands gaining back the class’ attention, “Sorry kids time to go.”

The class groaned but followed Harry out anyways. Their next stop was the med bay.

The Med Bay was like any hospital room only much more advanced, and there wasn’t the normal antiseptic smell in there. They looked around and soon reached farther in where they spotted the Avengers waiting outside the operation room, once again Peter Parker was there too. His eyes looked red and his hair was messy, he was pacing around meanwhile the other Avengers were trying to calm him down.

Suddenly the light above the OR switched off and Dr Cho emerged, a slight smile on her face. The Avengers and Peter immediately rushed to her.

She signaled them to calm down and said, “It was critical but he is stable now, and will wake up soon, though it will take a long time to recover, one person can go at a time.”

Without even asking others, as he knew they would agree Steve said, “Go on Peter, the rest of us are dead tired and would very much like some sleep and food. Just remember to eat, alright?”

Peter nodded gratefully at them and dashed inside the room. The room had see through glass which could be blacked out at any time but currently was open. They could see Peter sit down beside the man’s bed and hold his hand, he seemed to be crying.

The beeping of the monitor increased suddenly as Tony Stark woke up, groaning in pain. He recognized the now familiar sound of the med bay machines and he saw Peter sitting beside him.

Peter jolted up as the beeping increased in time to see Tony wake up, he sighed in relief and said, “Oh thank god, you’re up, now I know how you feel when I end up here.”

Tony gave his kid a small smile and said, “Try not to get in too much trouble then, eh?”

Peter laughed and nodded. And then before he could say anything Tony pulled him into a tight hug. Tony for his part had missed the kid a lot. When he got stabbed he thought that he was going to die, and his last thought before he fell unconscious was how Peter would feel, and he couldn’t just die without telling the kid, that Tony thought of him as a son.

He pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead saying, “I love you, Bambino.”

Peter blushed but replied, “Love you too, dad.”

Tony’s breath hitched at this and his chest felt much lighter and warmer all of a sudden. He hugged Peter even tighter and pressed one more kiss to his temple before pulling away.

Peter looked happy, with that blinding smile on his face, which matched the billionaire’s own. Tony on Peter’s insistence laid back down while Peter said he’d get Tony something to drink.

The class meanwhile were whispering about how close the two had seemed, they had seen the both of them hugging and the billionaire kissing Peter (like a father would) Flash was fuming even more now but kept his mouth shut, he was smart enough to know that at least.

They were waiting in the lobby when Peter came back and told Mr Harrington, “I’m staying here.”

Mr Harrington argued, “You don’t have a note Peter we can’t do that.”

Peter sighed and said, “Well consider this a family emergency since Tony Stark is my legal guardian, and he is injured, I can stay here.” (IDK if you can do that, just roll with me)

Having just dropped that bombshell Peter walked away smirking slightly. Mr Harrington sputtered for a moment before sighing in exasperation he honestly believed he deserved a pay raise for all this. He led the still whispering and awestruck students back to school bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating soon but here’s an extra-long one!! Tell me what you thought Bye!  
> PS This isn’t edited so sorry for any mistakes!!


	8. Just a question

Okay so I just wanted to ask, I have another story going on other websites called A Hero's Fate which is a Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover, should I post it here as well? Would you guys like to read it?? 

Please comment and tell me what you think.

Here's the summary:

A Hero's Fate: A Percy Jackson and Avengers fanficton:The Giant War is over. All of the Seven except Percy were killed. Now Percy just wants to relax but when he goes back his family is dead too. Also the Avengers are on the hunt for him. Surprising new revelations are in store for everybody be it demigod or mortal. Once again a new threat is rising and a new prophecy has been made. Will Percy be able to save himself and the world?

Update: I have posted a this story now. Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625412

This story's link on other sites (so you can check them out if you want)

Fanfiction: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13738012/1/A-Hero-s-Fate-A-Percy-Jackson-and-Avengers-Fanfiction>

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/246638150-a-hero%27s-fate-a-percy-jacksonxavengers-story

Please go check it out and leave a comment! Thank you!


	9. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission gone wrong. Tony saves the day.

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, the reason is at the end but thank you for all the comments, I hope you like this one!**

The mission was going pretty well, until of course they were trapped in a room, and the mysterious gas started leaking, as much as his suit tried to filter it out, it still got to Tony and the last thing he saw before his world blurred was Cap, falling down on the ground. He tried to reach out but he was too far and his arms felt like lead weights and he met the ground with a dull thud.

-Page Break-

Steve woke with a groan, his head felt heavy, and he tried to move his hands but found that they were bound, he tried to recall what happened and slowly as he glanced it came to him.

They were trying to take a terrorist base and the terrorists somehow managed to lure them into a room, looking around his vision sharper now, he saw they were in a bunker of sorts with a single white light, the bunker was quite big with a single camera, glaring at him.

Steve ignored it and continued scanning the room, to his relief none of his friends seemed injured, they were bound up and tied the same way he was and their weapons were nowhere in sight.

Steve spent the next few minutes thinking of a plan to escape but none came to his mind, then it was Natasha who woke up. She didn't groan or anything just blinked a few times, carefully taking in her surroundings before she spotted him awake and gave him a small nod.

They just sat around lost in their thoughts till Clint and then finally Tony woke up. Steve thought he saw a flash of panic in the man's eyes before his eyes found his teammates and he relaxed.

Not even a minute had passed since Tony woke up when two guards, their faces masked entered the room, with guns raised.

The taller of the two, Tony decided to name him John said in a gruff voice, "Stark, good to see you awake."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Get to the point, why are you keeping us here?"

The guard snarled but replied, "Simple Stark, we want you to make weapons for us."

Tony mind flashed back to the cave for a second before he brought himself back, he stared the two men straight in the eyes, chin held high and replied, "No."

They opened their mouth to say something presumably a threat when Tony saved them the trouble, "Or, what you're going to torture me? Sorry fellas still won't listen."

The man lowered his mask enough, he had harsh brown eyes, and a firm mouth which was currently pulled back into a cruel smile, "Even better, you'll learn to fear the water."

Tony felt a flash of fear again, he wasn't keen on going through that again, once was enough, but he masked it up quickly, and ignoring the looks his team was throwing him casually said, "Been there done that."

Steve's eyes widened at that and so did the guards, Tony said it so…so _casually_ that it worried him, a lot. And evidently their captors too. But they composed themselves and once again said, "Well then, Mr Stark no problem we will have some knives and maybe hot rods arranged for you."

Steve blanched, so did Natasha and Clint but to their shock and horror, he simply shrugged and once again offhandedly replied, "Sorry to disappoint you again fellas but that spot's already filled."

Steve could only gape in horror, he had not known about this. Natasha and Clint exchanged horrified glances, _when had this happened_ and _how come no one knew about this?_

Tony wasn't meeting any of their eyes he didn't want to see the pity reflected in them, he didn't need it.

The guard looked further surprised and Tony had to suppress a smirk, wasn't he just full of surprises.

The guard then got a cruel glint in his eyes, one that could only mean trouble, and he was proven correct when the man next said, "Seems, like we're out of options Stark, but…how about we have one of your friends entertain us?"

Tony's eyes widened, and despite the team warning him he yelled, "No!"

He won't be able to live with that, seeing Yinsen die for him was hard enough, he wouldn't let anyone else die or be tortured. He tried to desperately think of a plan and ignored the glares from his friends as he grit his teeth and said, "Fine, I'll do it, but you need to provide me with whatever I ask, and I'll be doing it here."

The bunker had enough place to create, wait….they were in a bunker and…

It was as if a light bulb lit inside Tony's head and his eyes lit up, he knew exactly how he was going to get them out of here. He just hoped the team trusted his plan, it was a mostly fool proof one, he'd just need to confirm some things.

He then asked John, "So, just out of curiosity is this room resistant to blasts from outside and inside too?"

The man narrowed his eyes and Tony said, "Hey, if it is I want to implement something like this in my lab, when we get back."

The man seemed to buy it as bad as the lie was but laughed at the last part and sneered, " _If_ you get back, also yes, the bunker is resistant to blasts from outside."

Tony bit back a smug grin which was threatening to overtake his face and instead focused on the supplies he would need for his plan to work.

The man glared at him for a moment more then barked something to the second guard, who was entirely silent till now and turned and left.

The second guard produced a pen and paper out of his pocket and said, "What materials do you need?"

Steve watched Tony rattle off a number of things which he didn't understand, the guard furiously scribbling trying to keep up with the speed of Tony.

It was a fun sight watching Tony order him around while sitting down as if the guard was the prisoner but soon the haunting thoughts came back. How Tony had spoken so casually about being tortured and water boarded.

Though when waterboarding was mentioned there was a slight flash of fear but Tony put up a mask so quickly that it was unnerving how well he could hide his emotions.

Steve, Nat and Clint had agreed to speak about it Tony once they got back. Nat and Clint were surprisingly silent but he chalked it up to the new revelations.

Natasha and Clint both were berating themselves on how they hadn't seen the signs, Tony's refusal to swim or get in baths, how he never changed in front of the team, no matter how dirty his shirt was. It all made sense now.

Natasha was left to wonder how she had gotten so bad at her job, she was supposed to be a spy for God's sake but Tony continually proved her wrong, from the iron man yes and Tony Stark no fiasco till now. It seemed the man had perfectly crafted masks that even she couldn't see through.

For now they watched as the genius sat back down as the man exited, the unspoken words hung heavy in the air, but no one dared to address them, yet.

Tony's eyes were focused on the floor in front of him, determinedly avoiding his teammate's eyes, the billionaire wasn't keen on discussing what had just happened right now, scratch that, never. He'd never told anyone what happened in Afghanistan.

The silence hung heavy, until it was interrupted by footsteps, all of them tensed and sat up alert, there was a clicking noise and the door swung open. The same two guards stood there with some food in their hands for the four of them, setting the food in front of them the guards turned and left.

None of them wanted to eat but the drugs had made them incredibly hungry so they ate a little hoping that they wouldn't be poisoned.

Tony couldn't take the silence anymore so blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Do you know, octopus has blue blood?"

Then he immediately regrets but it works as Steve cracks a smile, Clint bursts out laughing and Natasha simply raises a eyebrow, but hey, it's at least a start.

He warns Clint, "Don't judge me, you've said worse."

And Clint has to shut up because it _is_ true. The silence is now lighter and Steve turns to face him, "Tony you didn't have to do that…" trailing off at the end. Nat and Clint nod beside him.

Tony simply gives them a smile, "Yes, I had to anyways don't worry Cap, just trust me." The _I have a plan_ hung unspoken in the air though all of them understood it from the look in his eyes.

Steve smiled, "If you say so but Tony…"

Tony simply rolled his eyes and said, "We are _not_ talking about what happened earlier. So stop asking about that. Now get some rest."

After another glance between the two agents and Captain Tony understood that they weren't letting this go anytime soon but goddamit, if he isn't stubborn as heck, he hadn't even told Pepper what happened.

Steve soon drifted off and Clint dropped off too, even Natasha closed her eyes but Tony couldn't sleep, at all.

He pretended but knew that Nat saw right through him, still he couldn't bring himself to care this was bringing back some bad memories and he knew if he slept he'd definitely wake with nightmares and he wasn't about to break down here.

He distracted himself by thinking of the schematics of his weapons and the American Cheeseburgers he'd have as soon as he got back home. He didn't know how much time had passed but a lot of hours later the door opened again, and everyone sat up, alert.

The door opened fully and revealed people carrying what looked like the stuff he asked for, one of the guards unlocked him but warned, "Don't even try to open your friends cuffs, we are watching everything."

 _How had they even got it?_ But Tony kept that thought to himself rubbing his sore wrists and directing the men to place the equipment correctly.

Once they had left after another yet warning Tony turned to his team shooting them apologetic glances. They all just smiled at him conveying that they understood.

Tony then set up a table for himself and started working on the schematics it was a little different working without holograms and JARVIS but he'd had plenty of practice with that. He took a notebook, some blueprint papers and started with the blue prints, designs and calculations.

The rest of the Avengers just watched him work, Tony was scribbling and drawing furiously, muttering what sounded like gibberish to himself. For two hours they watched him completely fascinated as the engineer wrote notes occasionally moving stuff around and checking something. The man looked completely in his element, and completely at ease as he paced about, occasionally running his hands through his hair which was by now a mess.

Sometime later Tony, finally threw down the pages with a sigh finally having figured out exactly he was going to do. The genius started on the complicated framework for the missiles he was building, he hated building this again but he had no choice if he wanted his friends in one piece, so he did it.

The feeling of working calmed him down, the calculations distracting him from his panic, which he was immensely grateful for.

As he started working on the actual weapons he started heating up things, Natasha watched horrified as the genius touched a hot rod with the barest of flinch. Nat exchanged yet another worried glance with Clint, another thing to discuss when they get back. Tony completely ignored the other Avengers, now completely engrossed in his work.

He just continued working, even when the food came. Steve had to call his name a good few times before he even realized that someone had entered and left the room, when he saw the food he immediately turned back to work, it took all three of them yelling for a total of 7 minutes before the genius gave up and hastily ate the meal, still looking at his notes.

They only shook their heads as Tony returned to work instantly after, they once again yelled at him to sleep but this time he did not deter, and they gave up quite soon, as they knew how Tony got during one of his engineering benders, it was a Herculean task to stop him, (which according to their knowledge could only be done by Pepper and sometimes Rhodey)

Soon they all, still marvelling at Tony drifted off to sleep, well not actual sleep, more like a semi-conscious state because they all had terrible experiences of being kidnapped. Well, Steve not so much but he had too much pent up energy to actually sleep.

And the next three days (or what seemed like it) passed by the same way. Tony hard at work, the clanging of Tony's hammer on metal had become a sort of soothing noise but so were the curse words muttered under his breath in Italian as he joined the wrong wire or hurt himself. But what impressed them was how much muscle Tony had, they had always just assumed that JARVIS did everything but they were proven wrong here, when Tony easily moulded metals and lifted heavy objects.

They saw the weapons, now identified as missiles, take shape and wondered just how Tony was going to get them out of this one. But they had to trust him and the man seemed to have formed a thought out plan.

By the end of fourth day, Tony had finally finished and now took one last check over each of the six missiles, and the remote control he had, thoroughly inspecting each component to make sure it worked.

"Done!" Tony cheered, startling his friends who had been chatting about something random. They glanced at their friend worried, Tony looked a mess, which was a definite understatement. His clothes, hair and face had grease and oil and other stains on it, the man had deep purple bags beneath his eyes, and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

Upon seeing his friend's gazes he quickly tried to fix his appearance a little, but did not succeed much. Steve had to stifle a laugh, at the pout Tony had, but straightened up quickly when the door opened with a bang.

Eight armed men sauntered in. Leading them was the first guard, they had encountered and the last to come in was, Tony assumed the leader since the other guards parted for him.

"Stark, excellent, you played by the rules for once, now hand me my weapons." The man's greedy tone made Tony grind his teeth in anger but he reluctantly replied, "As much as I'd love to, I can't just hand sensitive weapons to idiots who don't know where to effectively place them, so I just ask for one thing, let me see the blueprints of your facility and I'll give you good place to fire the missiles, from any direction."

The leader narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why are you offering this advice, Stark?"

The rest of them tensed but Tony smoothly replied, "Well, I know you aren't going to let us go, not after we've just seen your face, so I've got nothing better to do, plus you can just take a test run with these, I can make other stronger ones faster now that I've got the blueprints."

The Avengers had figured out that Tony was lying immediately, but the leader seemed dumb enough to actually buy it, and bought it, he did, although he left with a fair warning, "No tricks this time Stark, or you won't live to tell the tale."

Tony chose not to reply as the guards carried out the missile, they seemed to have forgotten that Tony was still free to move.

Tony commented, "They're idiots."

Steve, Clint and Natasha nodded. Those men really needed to work on their kidnapping skills. Five minutes later Guard No 1 (Tony couldn't remember what he had named him) returned with a map of the facility, Tony asked a few sly questions to get exactly what he needed without the guard realizing it.

Natasha realized it surprisingly slow, how carefully crafted the questions were and she really had to marvel at how easily Tony manipulated the man, it was now that she wondered if she had ever seen the real Tony Stark. The man was brilliant at putting on convincing facades, he had managed to fool a Black Widow, which was a remarkable feat, in and of itself.

Tony got the information he needed, and analysed the best places to put the missiles, he pointed them out to the guard and explained in detail about everything. Well, it wasn't detail about the missiles but his rambling worked and the man got distracted, Tony quickly pretended to stumble into the man and discreetly grabbed the keys to his friend's cuffs.

The man as predicted immediately pushed him away, and after saying a few choice words which did not bother Tony at all, left the room, the door banging shut behind him.

Steve then asked, "Tony you okay?"

Tony gave him a cheeky smile and replied, "Yeah, just needed to do something." But did not elaborate because of the camera's present. Nat and Clint however had caught it and sent the genius approving smiles which he nodded back to proudly.

They only had to wait for around 15 minutes, Tony guessed, as the building shook with the force of the bombs. Those idiots really had done it then.

Nat, Clint and Steve sat up, or tried to as the building shook. Tony simply told them, "Relax, if my math is right, and it always is. This base was just about blown to kingdom come, and we can get out."

They all looked at him quizzically, Tony rolled his eyes and replied, "The missiles were set to self-destruct one activated. Now let's get out of here."

Tony stood up and pulled the keys out of his pocket. Steve stared at him in amazement, but Tony simply rolled his eyes and didn't offer an explanation.

It was a simple thing he'd learnt by observing, people tended to get annoyed when he rambled and as a general rule did not pay attention to what he or rather his hands were doing (not in that way mind you) that was how he was able to plant the bug all that time ago in the helicarrier despite there being a number of SHIELD agents including Hill and Coulson present.

He uncuffed the three of them, and cautiously opened the door. He poked his head out first, as far as he could see there were no guards around. He informed that to the others and Steve led the group out, with Tony and Clint in the middle, and Natasha brought up the rear.

The four walked tense and alert, with Tony telling directions. Once the four emerged out on the main levels, Tony let out a small cheer as his plan had worked. He felt the guilt creep up at him when he saw the bodies on the floor, but forced it back. They had brought this on themselves.

The four each picked a gun lying on the floor, collectively deciding to avoid the blood and bodies on the floor. They quickly made their way out, Tony had memorized the blue prints but due to the blast they had to change directions, yet they made it to the exit, grabbing their weapons on the way out.

Tony's suit was thankfully not destroyed and he was able to get FRIDAY online and contacted Rhodey telling him about the mission. Rhodey luckily was back in New York for some time and agreed to come to get them, the conversation went something like this,

"Tony! Please tell me you are fine and where the hell are you, we've been searching for 3 days."

Tony calmly replied, "Mission gone wrong. I'm fine promise, no cuts. Bruises or injuries. Just track this call and come pick us up."

Rhodey replied, now calmed down, "Fine you prick. I'll be there soon. Just don't die till I get there, or I swear I'll bring you back to life just to kill you again."

Tony smirked, "Aww, sugar plum you _do_ care." Before he could say anymore though Rhodey hung up."

Tony chuckled as he clicked off. Then plopped down on the grass, the others following suit.

The silence once again hung heavy in the air. No one knew what to say, so they all kept quiet, until Steve broke it,

"That was amazing Tony, thank you."

Nat and Clint nodded their agreement. Tony looked surprised but gave them a genuine smile in return saying, "No need to thank me, and it was quite easy anyways."

Then shrugged back, he couldn't do this…this _emotions_ thing for long. They once again stood in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, but the quiet felt comfortable.

After 10 minutes the air was once again broken by the whirring sounds of a rapidly approaching Quinjet. They all stood up from where they were settled on the ground and stepped back slightly due to the wind.

The ramp extended out and a clearly worried Rhodey stepped out, giving a nod and a mental once over to the others, once he deemed them fine enough, he turned to Tony, giving the man a thorough examination. Tony rolled his eyes and said,

"I'm fine Honeybear, all I need is some cheeseburgers and sleep, oh and a bath too."

Rhodey barely managed to control his eye roll as he said, "Yeah, you are facing the wrath of Pepper first."

Tony's face paled dramatically at that and he cursed. "Dammit! You know what, fuck my life, I just want to get back home for now."

Rhodey chuckled and threw a hand over his best friend's shoulder, "Come on Tones, you missed a lot of meetings, plus a certain spider-kid is pretty worried."

Tony hastened into the Quinjet at the mention of Peter. He hated seeing his kid worried because of him. Steve and the spy duo stayed silent and climbed in behind them. Rhodey gave them a quick glance before they flew off.

Rhodey fussed over a little annoyed yet fond Tony. It was quite amusing to watch as Rhodey bandaged and spread cream on Tony's hands, chiding him for not taking care of himself.

Tony just rolled his eyes and said for Rhodey's ears alone, "That's why I have you sourpatch."

Rhodey simply smiled, before asking what happened quietly. Tony just as quiet replied, "Tell you later." Mindful of the eyes watching them. Rhodey got the message and switched to lighter topics for the rest of the way back.

The 5 of them climbed down, and Tony was immediately dragged off by Rhodey. The other three glanced at each other, their resolve still firmly planted in their minds.

Tony grumbled as Rhodey dragged him away, thankful to have escaped the inevitable questions from Cap for now but he could feel the weight of their gazes on him and knew he'd have to face them later, but right now, safe at the Tower and with his Platypus fussing over him, he really couldn't bring himself to care.

**A/N I hope you guys liked this! Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I had lots of school stuff lined up, I'll try to update sooner next time. Tell me what you thought and I'll see you guys next time!**

**P.S: Thank you for the comments and kudos!**


	10. Alternate Tony and Peter meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony meet a lot differently. Sort of AU.

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you like this one please comment or leave kudos!! Thank you for all those who commented and left kudos!! I love you guys!!**

Tony sat quietly in his seat, sipping coffee in a small café, he had his laptop out and was going through some mails, which Pepper had forwarded to him.

The café was almost full, save a seat in front of him, thankfully no one had noticed him yet, so he was quiet content working. A moment passed and the door opened with a slight chime and a teen hurriedly ran into the café, he saw the kid looking for a table and eventually came at his.

"Excuse me is anyone sitting here?" The kid asked in a quiet voice. Tony nodded, "Yeah, I'm the only one here."

As the kid sat down Tony inspected him carefully, he looked skinny but even under the hoodie Tony could tell he had muscles, the kid also looked pretty smart although a nervous. He kept glancing anxiously at the door, as if waiting for something.

The door suddenly burst open again and a huge, burly group of boys burst in. They seemed to be looking for somebody and as soon as they spotted the teen in front of him they made a beeline for him, the smallest one of them seemed to be their leader and he saw sneering. Tony instantly disliked them, recognizing them as bullies. He himself had encountered plenty.

The biggest of the lot went to grab him but another one nudged him, finally noticing Tony. He backed off at the glare Tony was throwing but not before Tony caught him mouthing, "You're dead tomorrow."

The kid looked scared but slightly relieved too, once the group left Tony quietly asked the kid, "Those kids bullying you kid?"

The gangly teen in front of him nodded glumly, "Yeah, but I can take it, better me than somebody else.

Tony is slightly impressed at the kids reasoning but says, "That doesn't make it okay kid. Nobody should be bullied, regardless of whether they can take it or not."

The teen simply shrugged, "Well, it isn't like I can do anything about it anyways."

Tony doesn't pry anymore but is determined to help somehow, he'll figure it out later. For now he decides to change the subject, "So, kid what school do you go to and what's your name, I'm Tony."

The kid narrows his eyes suspiciously at him, "Why should I tell you, what if you're some killer or something?"

Tony chuckles, "Well then I'll tell you a little about myself, I'm Tony and I'm an engineer, I love building things and hate paperwork." He purposely leaves his last name.

Peter then smiles and replies, "I'm Peter Parker and I go to Midtown High."

Tony whistles impressed, Midtown is a hard to get into, the kid is clearly smart. "Impressive kid." He remarks.

Peter simply blushes and stutters out a thank you and after a beat asks, "Do you mind if I do my homework here?"

Tony replies, "Sure, no problem, go ahead."

He pretends to go back to his work but quietly observes Peter, and he is amazed, the kid is really smart, he simply breezes through his work, the questions look complicated for a high school kid but Peter doesn't even pause, muttering formulas and calculations under his breath.

The kid is quickly done with his work and takes out another book, which looks completely filled with various equations and a complicated looking formula. Peter is modifying the formula and the changes look pretty impressive if Tony says so himself.

Tony opened a problem he was trying to solve since the past two days, he slid the now tablet towards Peter, "Hey kid, can you help me solve that?"

Peter glanced curiously at the formula, analysed it for a few moments then said, "Sure." He then copied it onto his notebook, and started working on it, once again scrawling furiously and muttering under his breath.

Tony watched in fascination as the kid solved the problem he was stuck on for two days in 5 minutes.

"Done." He hands the paper back to him with a flourish, Tony whistles lowly impressed, the kid had not only solved it correctly but corrected some mistakes.

Tony decides then and there that he wants this kid to work with him, it will be awesome having someone who can keep up with him intellectually, don't get him wrong Brucie-bear was amazing but he didn't understand too much of physics.

He then makes the choice to reveal himself to Peter, "Well congratulations Mister Parker you managed to impress Tony Stark, and let me tell you that it doesn't happen often."

After that Peter just gapes at him for a solid minute and Tony starts to get a little concerned and asks, "Peter you okay?"

Peter nods and replies, "Yeah, nothing much, just getting over the shock that my idol is sitting in front of me and complimenting me, and I've been talking to him for the past thirty minutes."

Tony chuckles, fondly but something warm unfurls in his chest after that little speech, "Well you better get over it soon 'cause I have an amazing offer for you kid."

Peter gulps once and then nods, "Yeah?"

Tony continues, "Peter look, you're a really brilliant, smarter than even me. The problem you just solved, I was stuck on it for two days, and you solved it in five minutes," Peter opens his mouth surprised but Tony raised his hand and said, "Nope, let me talk, what I'm trying to say is, I would like you to be my personal intern, you'll get paid and everything and you'll be working with me personally."

Peter looks like he's completely short-circuited at this, and sputters out, "Work with you? Personally? At Stark Industries? Really? Am I dreaming?"

Tony calmly replies, "Yes, yes, yes, yes and no you aren't dreaming."

Peter is silent for a moment before replying, "I'll have to ask my Aunt first."

Tony nods, "Of course, here's my personal number and mail, tell me your answer soon and if you agree, which I sure hope so, because it'd be a shame watching a mind like yours go to waste, text me when you decide and I'll send you the details then. Goodbye for now kid."

Peter accepts it, still having trouble believing it and waves at the billionaire he had idolised since he was a kid. He stared at the card for a full minute before his face split into a huge grin and he shot off towards his apartment.

*Time skip to Peter entering the apartment*

"May! May! You'll never guess what happened today!" Peter shouts as he enters their apartment.

May laughs and call backs, "What's the matter Peter?"

Peter dashes into the kitchen, excitedly waving the card in his hands and recounts the events of the afternoon. May just listens in surprise and then once he's done she engulfs him in a huge hug.

"That's amazing Peter! You should definitely take up that internship." May tells him, her eyes shining.

Peter asks her, "You really think, he'll want to work with me?"

May fondly says, "Peter, he himself offered it to you. He asked you personally, this is once in a lifetime opportunity Peter, I say go for it."

Peter then lights up and gives her a quick hug, "Thanks May I'll tell him then."

May nods happily after him, the proud smile never leaving her face.

Peter grabs him slightly cracked phone, wincing at it's state it, but then copies the number on to his phone programming it as Mr Stark and texts him that it's Peter speaking and that he'll take the internship.

Mr Stark texts him back only 10 minutes later answering

_Great answer kid, I knew you'd do it. Anyways the internship will be on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, we'll see about the weekends later. My driver Happy will pick you up after school and will drop you back home._

Peter reads the text message over five times before thanking him. He then fell back on his bed another huge grin on his face, his dream was finally coming true.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N So, what did you think? Please leave a comment! Bye!**


	11. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets badly hurt on a mission and can't seem to remember any of the Avengers but there is one other unexpected person who he knows....

**A/N Thank you for the kudos and comments guys!! I love you folks 3000! I hope you like this one!**

“Tony? Tony? Can you hear me?” Were the first words Tony heard as he regained consciousness.

He flinched back but regretted it when it made his head throb. He managed to rasp out, “Who the hell are you? Where am I?” at the doctor or whoever was there.

“Tony, don’t you remember me? I’m Bruce, you are in the Med bay at Stark Tower, you took a pretty bad hit to the head.”

_Stark Tower? What the hell is he talking about?_

“Look if you’ve brought me here just for money, Howard isn’t going to pay anyways, doesn’t matter if you hurt and/or threaten me.” Tony clarified. The last thing he remembered was he was out in the garden, but this place didn’t look anything like it.

It was all sleek and modern, there was no smell of disinfectants if he indeed was in a hospital or what had the man - _Bruce?-_ called it- _Med bay-?_

Tony kept looking around not realizing the utter shock on the older man’s face. He searched for escape routes and saw only the one entry and exit door. Plus he had IV’s going into his hand and his body didn’t feel quite right, it felt too big and it hurt when it moved.

So Tony came to the conclusion that the man was partly true at least. That didn’t mean he still trusted them completely but answered the question Bruce asked, “Tony can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

“Um, all I can remember is a garden and…Rhodey?” He asked rather than stated.

Bruce sighed, “Seems like you have forgotten a lot Tony. We can’t have Rhodey here right now, he’s on a mission. Would you mind waiting here for a few minutes, while I can look for somebody who’ll be able to determine how much you forgot.”

Tony simply nodded, “Not like I can leave if I want to.”

Bruce grimaced but said gently, “If you need anything just ask JARVIS.”

Tony’s face scrunched up and a relieved smile crept on his face, “Jarvis, he’s here? Where is he?”

A British voice from the ceiling replied, “Hello Sir, it is nice to see you up again.”

Tony jumped slightly, “What is that voice?”

Bruce looked at him confused then slowly said, “He’s JARVIS, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, your first AI.”

Tony’s face brightened for a moment, “I built an AI, huh, but if it has Jarvis’ voice then that means…”

Tony trailed off not liking the idea at all but something told him it was true. Bruce smiled at him kindly although still a bit confused, “I’ll go now. Ask JARVIS if you need anything.”

Bruce left the room puzzled. The other Avengers crowded around him, “He’s fine, he’s fine,” There was a collective sigh of relief, “But he hit his head pretty hard and doesn’t remember a long time. I haven’t worked out till where he remembers but its bad guys. I don’t know anyone right now who he will remember.”

The others looked troubled too, right at that moment Nick Fury came in. “Avengers, why have you not reported yet for debrief?”

Steve replied, “We were waiting for a report on Iron Man.”

Fury’s expression didn’t change, “What happened to him?”

Bruce was the one who replied this time, “He got hit pretty hard on the head and is missing a long part from his memory. We’re trying to figure out how much he can’t remember but so far we have no one who knew him at that age”

Fury’s expression got slightly worried which surprised the Avengers who noticed, the Director then asked, “What does he remember last?”

Bruce once again replied, “He said a garden and Rhodey though he didn’t sound too sure about that.”

Fury rubbed his face with a sigh and headed towards the room. Bruce tried to intercept him but the man just glared at him. Bruce backed off.

Tony was talking to JARVIS when somebody entered, he had been finding what was going on, according to JARVIS it was March 2013, and he was a _superhero._

When he glanced up his face showed his relief, “Nick! Oh thank god! Finally someone I know. You really put in that pirate aesthetic didn’t you? Gotta say it kind of suits you.”

The other Avengers were completely surprised and let out gasps, _how the hell did he know Fury but not them?_

Tony heard the gasp and turned his head to inspect them, first was a redhead an assassin by the concealed weapon and guarded stance most likely an ex-assassin but definitely an agent, the brown haired man next to her, they seemed close but like partners. Finally the blonde man was… _Captain America?_ Did they find him.

Fury saw the realization dawn in Tony’s eyes as he assessed everyone carefully. Tony was about to speak up when Natasha asked, “Hey Tony how you feeling?”

She leant slightly ahead to touch him but he swiftly moved away hissing, “Stay away from me, you’re an assassin, aren’t you, or at least were.”

Natasha backed away surprised. How had Tony deduced that just by looking at her? The others also seemed surprised.

Looking at their expressions Tony said, “I _am_ a genius. Stop acting surprised.”

Everyone hastily schooled their expression and Nick had to force back a smirk. He sat down on the chair beside Tony’s bed.

His eyes softened as he saw Tony smiling at him and he asked, his voice much softer, ignoring the obvious surprise of the others, “How’re you feeling Anthony?”

Tony rolled his eyes at him but winced slightly and said, “Really Nicky?”

Nick ignored the obvious subject change and warned, “Anthony……”

That was all it took,

“Fine, fine, my head hurts, body hurts too, like run over by a truck. Oh, and the huge gap in the memory, nothing serious though.”

The other Avengers gaped, Tony never said if he was hurt even if he got fucking _stabbed._ Yet, he told everything to Fury at just a glance. Nat and Clint exchanged a very confused glance. Steve and Bruce were openly gaping. The two looked like they knew each other for years.

Tony and Fury ignored them completely, “Anthony what was the last thing you remember?”

Tony scrunched up his face, thinking hard, “I can’t remember honestly, I think it was the garden at the Manor and Rhodey and Howard were maybe there. I think…it was the vacation I had brought Rhodey home to introduce him to you all, and Howard drank and it had all gone to shit.”

Tony sighed at the end. Nick rubbed his back sympathetically, “We still had fun though without that bastard.”

Tony smirked at that, “Yeah, it was fun....me and honeybear are still friends right?”

Nick snorted, “It’s impossible to separate you two Tonio. And if he had left you, I definitely along with Maria would have murdered him.”

Tony nods along, and then his gaze shifts to Steve and something in his eyes hardens, “They found him.”

Nick doesn’t have to turn to see who he is talking about, in fact he’s surprised to see Tony could contain himself for so long, “Yes Anthony they did.”

Tony just sighed and bitterly said, “He must have been ecstatic then. Did he try to replace me? And don’t lie Nicky, I can always tell when you do.”

Nick tried to be as gentle as he could, “Tony……Howard was……he wasn’t there.”

Tony understood the underlying implication and looked away, in a slightly choked voice he asked, “Mamman?”

Nick effortlessly slipped into Italian, “Scusa Tony, ma se ti aiuta, erano insieme.” **(Sorry Tony, but if it helps they were together.”)**

Tony tried to smile, “It’s fine Nick, I knew it must have happened by now but……”

Nick smiled softly, “But it doesn’t take away the hurt does it?” Tony bitterly shook his head.

Nick brushed a gentle and through his hair, “Sleep Tonio I’ll be here.”

Tony didn’t even question him which warmed the old man’s heart, he just lay down and closed his eyes. Nick deduced that he must have been exhausted.

Nick still kept brushing his hands through Tony’s brunette gelled curls softly massaging his scalp. Tony leant into his touch just like he would when he was little and Howard had yelled at him.

It wasn’t an odd sight when SHIELD had first started to see a young brunette running around either with Director Carter or himself. Tony knew each and every thing in his office having spent a lot of his time there. Most of the times Howard would bring him there to leave him in care of the agents. Maria was as always attending some function or other, Jarvis had to accompany Howard.

Nick hated to see someone so young running around trained agents and handling weapons, but he couldn’t do anything about it and tried to keep Tony in his office shielding him from the horrors.

Over time they had grown a little apart but they were still close. Both Nick and Tony had agreed to keep their relation hidden from the others and acted slightly hostile towards each other. But Tony had been really mad towards him at the Helicarrier when he found about Phase 2 and the earful Nick had gotten after everything had calmed down from Tony was something he’d never quite forget.

Despite Tony almost dying a LOT of times over the years (and boy had Nick been mad at the palladium poisoning) they kept up their act and now Nick wondered how Tony was going to react when he found out that the other Avengers knew.

They had let still baffled a long time ago, wanting to give them privacy and clean themselves up. Nick hoped that Tony would get better soon, and that he would be okay. When he next glanced at Tony the man seemed peacefully asleep so Nick cautiously left and went to the conference room where he knew the other Avengers were waiting.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“What the fuck did we just see?” Clint Barton asked as soon as they were out of earshot. The looks that greeted him were equally astonishing. Natasha looked perhaps for the first time in her life so confused.

Steve looked as helpless as Bruce felt.

“I think we should just do the debriefing, I for one just want to eat, shower and sleep.” Steve suggested

The rest of the team absentmindedly nodded their consent and headed to the smaller conference room.

Once the actual debriefing started though no one could focus, Steve gave up after just five minutes yelling, “All right. I’m done! None of you are focused let’s just wait for Fury to come in and explain.”

They waited in silence for quite a while before Fury finally came in, expression as stoic as ever.

“Are you done with the debriefing yet?” He glared and asked. Steve stuttered something out which the Director cut off and snapped, “Well, what are you waiting for then? I want in an hour. Get to it!”

He was about to leave when Natasha piped in, “We want to know what just happened there.”

Fury sighed and replied, “Tony is my godson, that’s all you need to know.” He was about to leave before he stopped and turned to look at them icily again,

“Oh, great now that you know, anyone of you messes with him, especially you Rogers,” He growled looking at Steve, “You deal with me. You hurt him, I will find and I _will_ hurt you.”

The glare was enough to make them shiver. All of them meekly nodded knowing full well that Nick Fury _would_ find a way, and that it was in their best interests to not hurt Tony after this.

**A/N Open ending, think what you will. Hope you guys liked this, please do tell me what you thought!!**

**PS If you want to contact me you can send an email at bookaholic5ever@gmail.com (the email with my username wasn't available so shut up)**


	12. Valentine's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this awesome video I found: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrwdR2v3fhM&list=LL&index=2  
> PS: It isn't mine

**A/N Hey guys, happy Valentine's Day to all of you!!! I love you guys 3000!! Here's a Valentine's Day special....**

**Valentine's Day relationship reveal**

"So Stark, no date for Valentine's this year?" Clint asked the billionaire who was perched on the couch, talking with Rhodey and Bruce.

Tony considered the question for a moment before exchanging a sly look with Rhodey, then answered, "As a matter of fact birdbrain I do have a date and some very amazing plans."

This caused everyone else in the room to turn towards him. Natasha raised a mocking eyebrow, "Oh? And who might that be?"

Tony smirked, "Figure it out yourself Romanoff, you _are_ a spy, aren't you?"

Natasha huffed and replied, "Can I have at least a clue?"

Tony hummed thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "You all know the person. That's all you are getting."

Steve immediately asked, "Is it Pepper?"

Tony looked at him incredulously for a second then burst out at the thought of him and Pepper together. Beside him he could hear Rhodey struggling to contain his laughter too.

Thor looked at them confusedly, "What is the matter, Friend Tony, are you not courting Lady Pepper?"

This only served to increase Tony's giggles as he gasped out, "Courting? Oh hell no, I'm a married man, thank you very much. Plus Pepper would kick me if I courted her."

Bruce now broke in, "Wait, wait, wait, did you just say that you are _married?"_

Tony's eyes widened for a moment before he relaxed and shrugged. This time it was Rhodey who answered,

"Yeah, believe it or not this idiot has been married for a long time."

"And you know the woman he has married to?" Clint raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Rhodey vaguely answered, "Yes and no."

Steve tiredly asked, "What's that supposed to mean."

Rhodey once again, much to Tony's continued amusement, answered, "It means whatever you want it to mean."

Natasha poked in, "Stop talking in riddles, and give us a straight answer."

Rhodey got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said, "Sorry I don't do straight."

Upon hearing that answer and seeing Rhodey's smirk Tony was practically crying with laughter, like no kidding, there were actual tears forming in his eyes. The rest of the team grew even more confused apparently they had missed the joke.

Bruce finally frustrated got up, "You lot keep playing detective, I have work to do." And left.

Thor too left claiming, "I have to meet Jane for whatever this festival is." And before parting said to Tony, "Whoever this mortal is I'm sure they are lucky to have your love Friend Tony, and if they harm you they shall face the wrath of Thor."

Tony exchanged a smug glance with Rhodey who had paled very slightly and squeezed his arm once assuring Rhodey that he knew Rhodey would never hurt him.

Rhodey then stood up too, "Well you guys, I'm off to see my mother, so I'll leave now."

He waved at them and Tony called after him, "Say hi to Mama Rhodes from me, Honeybear, and tell her I'll meet up with her and Rose soon." Rhodey didn't answer just gave a small salute and left.

Tony announced, "As fun as this was, I have to get to work."

Natasha eyed him critically as he left, "I will find out."

Once Tony left Natasha turned to Clint and said, "Come on, we have some hacking and digging to do."

\---------------------------------Page Break--------------------------------

"Boss, Miss Romanoff is trying to hack into your private server." Tony looked up from where he was working on a gift for Rhodey.

"Tell her that if she thinks she can hack into my server, she's delusional."

"Noted sir." Jarvis' voice replies and another moment later Tony is notified that, "She said quote 'Fuck off Stark, I will find out' end quote."

Tony chuckled, "She can try. But the woman's determined, I'll give her that."

Tony shook his head and got back to work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit." Natasha hissed as she got blocked and thrown out from the servers for the fourth time, finally Jarvis' voice spoke up, and for an AI sounded too amused, "Miss Romanoff Boss has asked me to tell you that if you think you can hack into his servers, you are delusional."

Natasha replied, "Fuck off Stark, I will find out." With that the Black Widow left to find out the old fashioned way.

Clint gave up after she was thrown out the second time, "I'm gonna go do something else Tasha. Have fun." And he disappeared.

Natasha spent the whole afternoon trying to figure it out but came up with only one name which would fit 'Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. Which was not correct seeing Tony's reaction when Steve suggested it or maybe the man was acting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Tony thought, Rhodey was supposed to be here soon. The penthouse would be closed off to everyone, so that no nosy teammates found out.

Tony left the lab humming happily and entered the common room to find everyone gathered around discussing something and apparently that something, he heard as he got closer, was his love life. Tony shook his head amusedly, they still couldn't figure it out, could they?

And asked, "Any luck nosy people?" Causing them all to jump. Natasha narrowed her eyes, "Yes, either it's Pepper or you are faking it."

Tony smirked, "Oh honey, it's none of those unfortunately but I'm sure you tried your very best."

Natasha practically growled, "Then who is it?"

Tony winked mysteriously, "Oh, you'll see." And turned on his heel and left the room ignoring the shouts following him.

Once Tony left Steve said, "You know I'm not even going to bother finding out now. He'll tell when he wants to."

Clint agreed and Natasha argued but relented. The three of them were joined by Bruce and were watching a movie in the common room.

A minute later Rhodey came in. Bruce called out, "Hey Rhodey, wanna join us?"

Rhodey shook his head smiling, "Nah, you all enjoy, I have to get to a date."

Clint sat up, "Wait, you have a date too?" Rhodey replied, "Yeah, and I'm not answering any of your questions now, I have to get to the date."

Clint slumped into his seat, "Fine then but why are you going to the penthouse."

Rhodey easily replied, "Oh, I have to get some stuff from Tones and meet his partner."

Natasha perked up, "So they're in the penthouse?"

Rhodey laughed, "Don't try sneaking in, you won't be able too. Not from the vents either." He added much to Clint's dismay.

"See you guys later." He left waving at them and stifling his laughter. He then headed up to the penthouse, he and Tony weren't doing anything extra, they were long past that stage.

"Hey babe." He greeted as he entered the penthouse.

"In the kitchen Honeybear." Was the reply he got and he followed the delicious aroma of the pasta to the kitchen. Tony was cooking with his back to him, it always surprised Rhodey how Tony managed to take his breath away even after all these years, but he wasn't complaining.

"Honeybear, are you just going to stand there staring at me or actually help?" Tony's voice broke him out of his thoughts and Rhodey blushed slightly having been caught.

"I mean I know I'm gorgeous but-" Rhodey cut him off, "What can I do to help?"

Tony smirked, "Just set the table, the pasta's almost done."

Rhodey nodded and pressing a kiss to Tony's lips grabbed the plates, setting them down on the table and taking out some wine.

Tony joined him soon after smacking his ass, making Rhodey groan, "Jesus Tones, have some dinner first at least."

Tony smiled, "Whatever you say sourpatch."

They did end up having dinner and once they had polished off the heavenly pasta collapsed on the couch. Tony's head coming to rest immediately on Rhodey's lap and Rhodey's hand combing through his curls.

They were silent for a moment before Tony took out his phone, and asked Rhodey, "Is this one okay?"

Rhodey looked at the picture then at Tony and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Tones?"

Tony sat up on Rhodey's lap, his face directly in front of Rhodey's and gently place a kiss on Rhodey's lips, "I've never been so sure of anything else in my life, besides I want to be able to tell the whole world how much I love you."

Tony watched Rhodey's eyes darken in response to his statement and just had time to blink as Rhodey kissed him fiercely on the mouth. Tony kissed him back long and hard and when they finally pulled apart, panting for breath Tony gasped out, "Jarvis post the picture, and mute the phone, lock the penthouse and the vents and any possible way to get in here."

Jarvis replied, "Noted sir." And Tony looked back to Rhodey whose eyes were travelling up and down Tony's naked chest, the shirt had disappeared long ago.

Rhodey spoke, "Jarvis post the picture I had lined up too and then mute my phone too."

As soon as Rhodey was finished he was pulled into another rough kiss, this one much more passionate and as he looked into the lust filled eyes of his husband, he could confidently say, it didn't matter what would happen tomorrow, he had Tony by his side and that was enough.

The rest of the night was better left to imagination.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the world broke though when the photos appeared on the respective Twitter accounts of Tony Stark and James Rhodes.

The Avengers were watching a movie when a news channel interrupted.

"Jarvis what happened?" Bruce questioned.

Jarvis' voice was undeniably smug as he replied, "I believe this might interest you."

Breaking news flashed across the screen and the anchor began, "And in one of the biggest announcements for today it was revealed that Tony Stark is actually married to his longtime best friend Air Force Colonel James Rhodes."

There was a stunned silence following this. No one dared to speak.

"Today the both of them posted photos of each other on their accounts, here are the posts:

Tony's name flashed on the screen:

@YouKnowWhoIAm:

(Credits to bitchaemajoris on Tumblr)

Happy Valentine's Day to my Honeybear, platypus, sourpatch, sugarplum, the light of my life, my best friend, my partner in crime, my rock and my Husband.

The Avengers gaped at the screen, "No way. I could never have guessed." Clint whispered.

Bruce smiled, "They look good together."

Steve agreed, "Yeah they do."

The anchor's voice continued, "This is obviously their marriage photo and can we just say those two look good together, Colonel Rhodes revealed that those two married are married since 23 years, which came as a surprise to many. Though there have been no further comments a press conference is expected soon, and here is Colonel Rhodes' post:

The screen flashed to Rhodey's post:

@WarMachine

(Credits to @goldenavenger7 on Pintrest on whose board I found the post. I couldn't find the artist so if you see this kudos to you!!!)

@YouKnowWhoIAm I've been married to you for 23 years and in the 27 years that I've known you, you have given me enough grey hair and heart attacks but God, I love you Tony Stark and that will never change.

PS: Happy Valentine's Mr Stank.

The movie then resumed but nobody was paying any attention to it.

"Damn, how did they manage to hide it for _so_ long. It's obvious now that you think about it." Clint said.

Natasha nodded, "Yeah, both of them disappear off together after missions, keep exchanging secret glances and I've seen Rhodey leave Tony's penthouse and room many times before, I just assumed that they, you know, comforted each other."

The next day #IronHusbands was the most trending tag everywhere. Tony and Rhodey soon held a press conference and the news was received extremely positively as well. All was well.

**A/N So did you guys like it?? Tell me what you thought... And again a very Happy Valentine's day to all of you lovely people! <3**


	13. Please Help!!

So I'm writing a really long one shot which will be up soon but can you guys give me a suggestion:

Which movies would the Avengers watch during Movie night??

PS I've been writing an Avengers Watch the MCU series, it will be Tony-Stark centric. I know I'm too late for things like this but....it's never too late, right? ;P  
So I'm done with Iron Man and will be posting beginning 15th March, I'd love if you guys checked it out!

The story will be named: Rewriting The Way This Story Ends


End file.
